


Defensive

by pomegranateboy



Series: Totally Just a Mentor [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Defensive Peter Parker, Gen, Iron-Dad, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter loves his dad, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-son, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, but they just don't get tony, his iron dad, not really bashing, peter tells team cap off for their bs, team cap feels bad, team cap is kinda mean, tony is touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy
Summary: Team Cap starts talking about Tony and Peter can't help but defend his dad- I mean mentor. Totally just mentor.





	Defensive

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I don't hate Team Cap.

Peter was trying to stay out of it. He really was. These were the literal Avengers, they could kill him in an instant. But they were making it really hard.

“I’m sorry, but do you even know him?!" Peter burst out after a particular comment. Team Captain America was back on the compound for the first time since the Civil War, and were left in a meeting room while Tony cleared up their names with the rest of the world and got them totally pardoned. Peter was the only on from Team Iron Man in the room other than Vision, who was just watching them with a puzzled expression.

“What did you just say?” Captain America said to him, and if Peter weren’t totally irate, it might have silenced him.

“I said do you even know him? Tony Stark?” Scattered laughter came from them.

“Son, we’ve known Tony Stark for much longer than you have.”

Peter bristled, “One, don’t call me son, two, I don’t think you really know him though. Because if you really think that the only thing Mr. Stark cares about is alcohol and woman, than you obviously don’t.”

Team Cap looked surprised that this kid was questioning them. Peter continued. “Actually, I have an idea. You think you know Tony Stark, so let’s test that. All of you against me.”

Now they were just confused. “What do you mean?” Wanda asked, angling her head.

“Let’s take turns stating facts about him. If I say one wrong you correct me, and if you say one wrong, I’ll correct you. If you get it wrong, you have to go until you get it right. It’s not like you guys don’t have the time for this. I’m sure it won’t take long anyways.”

Team Cap looked at each other, all shrugging in agreement. Peter nodded at them to start, his face stony and still mad.

“Tony’s favourite drink is scotch.” Clint started, confidentially.

“Not true. Tony’s favourite drink is cranberry juice, he likes how tart it is. He’s also been totally sober from alcohol for almost three years.” Peter paused for a minute to let that information sink in. “Go again.”

Steve spoke up this time, “His favourite colour is red.”

Peter almost wanted to sigh, “Nope, his favourite colour is periwinkle. He says it’s because it sounds funny, but it’s really because it was his mom’s favourite colour. Go again.” Peter’s tone was short and clipped.

“He hates us.” Sam said, jokingly.

Peter stood up and shook his head, “I know that was a joke, but that’s just so not true. Mr. Stark doesn’t even dislike you guys. Do you really think he would invite the man who left him to die into his home if he really hated him? Mr. Stark forgave you guys before you even stopped fighting. He cares about you guys so much more than you think. He’s literally, as we speak, trying to convince the world to not put you in a prison underwater until you rot to death! He has been making you guys new gear! He’s been making rooms specifically for each of you in the compound! Do you know what his biggest fear is? His biggest fear is losing you guys. But you guys don’t know him because you never tried to know him! You guys claim to be a family but you were hardly ever a team!” Peter paused to take a breath.

“I think it’s my turn. His favourite movie is Lord of the Rings because he likes being able to escape to another world. His favourite genre of books is fantasy for the same reason. He likes old horror movies because he like to make fun of the graphics. His favourite food is raspberries. He likes his pancakes with chocolate chips but only when Pepper makes them. He pretends to like his coffee black, but is a sucker for sweet coffee. He doesn’t like seafood unless it's from Australia, he says it just tastes different when it’s from there. His favourite artist is Giacometti and he used to have original art from him before his old home was destroyed in a terrorist attack. He has always wanted kids of his own, but is terrified that he’ll end of like his father. He secretly donates money to organizations that help veterans with PTSD and LGBT+ organizations because he wants to support people with stuff that he never got support with. He likes rock music, but screamo is too much for him. Classical music makes him cry because it’s what his mom used to play for him when his father was drunk and angry. The first time he ever said that he loved anyone after his mom died was 3 months ago! And that was to me! He doesn’t blame any of you guys for what happened. He should, but he doesn’t.”

Peter stopped pacing to look at the people in from of him. All of them were shocked, but Peter still had stuff to say.

“Mr. Barton, he made sure that your family didn’t have to worry about school and finances while you were on the run. He babysat your kids often when Laura needed a break. Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, he was highly involved with Princess Shuri with your healing process and worked tirelessly to find a way to wipe your conditioning. You don’t know about that because he didn’t want you to. Mr. Lang, Mr. Stark did the same thing with your friends and family that he did with Mr. Barton’s. Mr. Wilson, Mr. Stark made sure to continue your work at the Veterans Affairs and continually donates to the cause. Ms. Maximoff, he started a foundation in your brothers name for help repairs and funding in Sokovia and other situations like it. You all think so little of him when he does so much for each of you. FRIDAY, fact check me please.” Peter said, still wanting to prove his point.

“Everything you said is true, Mr. Parker.”

Peter nodded, “Thank you, FRIDAY.” Peter turned to the rest of the group. Some wouldn’t meet his eyes, some were just shocked. “Be better than the bullies I have to deal with at school. Apologize. Not to me, to him.” Peter sat down, tired after ranting like that. He wanted to text Ned, but got a text from Mr. Stark before he could. 

"You kids being civil?”

Peter snorted, “enough, I may have yelled at them?” He texted back.

“??? I’m on my way” Peter sighed. Everyone was still quiet, fidgety. It only took a couple minutes before Tony got to the room.

“Son, what did you do?” Tony asked, the second he walked in.

“Nothing! I swear! Kinda…” The fact that he didn’t correct Tony on calling him ‘son’ like he did the Captain was glaringly obvious. Tony gave him the disappointed father look. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry I yelled at you guys, you didn’t deserve it.”

Tony nodded, satisfied. “No, we- we did. We totally deserved it. Tony, we’re sorry that we judged you on assumptions. I think we all see you as the media portrays you and not as you really are. That’s our fault.” Clint said, wringing his hands.

Tony was shocked, “What? What are you guys talking about?”

Steve spoke up, “We, well, we were talking about you earlier. We weren’t, um, we weren’t being very nice. We got called out, and a very good point was made. We don’t know you. We never tried to know you! You’ve done so much good and we never stopped to even try to see that. I’m so sorry, thank you so much for everything you’ve done for all of us.”

Tony’s breath hitched, and he turned to Peter. “Pete, what did you do?”

Peter shrugged. “I defended you. I’m sorry, but I may have said some personal stuff that I shouldn’t have. I’m just- I’m just going to go eat ice cream and do my homework!” Peter scattered from the room.

Tony shook his head. “That kids gonna rob me of all the cookies and cream.” He said fondly, under his breath.

Clint cleared his throat, “He, uh, he yours?”

Tony shrugged, smiling. “Mine enough.” His eyes were soft, unguarded like the others have never seen before.

“He’s a good kid.” Steve said.

Tony laughed fondly, “Yeah, he really is.”


End file.
